


Arkos:  The Committee to Get Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc to Hook Up

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY + NR are tired of watching Pyrrha pine for Juane and decide to get together to force Pyrrha to make her move.ArkosPre-Fall





	Arkos:  The Committee to Get Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc to Hook Up

Pyrrha walked into JNPR’s room, only to find RWBY, along with Ren and Nora sitting in a semi circle. One of Weiss’s runes appeared on the door and it closed. 

Weiss: We now call to order the first meeting of the committee to get Pyrrha and Jaune to hook up. 

Pyrrha: I thought you… rebuffed him… 

Weiss: Which is why I’m trying to get him to hook up with you. It has become obvious to all of us how you feel. How do you plead? 

Yang: Easy, there. Let’s just give her a moment before we jump down her throat. 

Nora: That’s Jaune’s job. 

Yang: *snickers* 

Yang: I say you just grab him and kiss him. 

Pyrrha: I couldn’t do that… 

Yang: And how is doing nothing expecting him to notice your crush going? 

Pyrrha: I don’t… he’s a friend… 

Weiss: Defendant pleads Not Guilty. 

Yang: *rolls her eyes* 

Ruby: And that’s why you keep sneaking off together with lovey-dovey eyes? 

Pyrrha: I’m not… my eyes aren’t… are they really lovey-dovey? 

Nora: THEY ARE SCREAMING WITH LOVE FOR OUR LEADER! 

Ren: Maybe a bit quieter? 

Nora: *looks at him questioningly* 

Nora: I’ll try to contain myself, but that’s Pyrrha’s entire problem. 

Ren: You do seem to be trying to sublimate your emotions. 

Pyrrha: Who’s saying I’m in love with him?.. 

Weiss: The Committee to Get Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc to hook up. 

Pyrrha: Wait, is this an intervention? 

Blake: Finally! 

Yang: Vomit Boy practically worships you. Which is the problem. You need to get yourself down to his level, or maybe a bit lower… 

Weiss: Do we really need to be encouraging that? 

Pyrrha: Encouraging what? 

Yang: To get below him. 

Pyrrha: *does not register* 

Yang: Literally. 

Pyrrha: *does not register* 

Yang: On your knees. 

Pyrrha and Weiss: *scoffs* 

Ruby and Blake: *deeply curious* 

Ren: *nervously eyes Nora* 

Nora: *excitedly eyes Ren* 

Ren: *coughs* 

Ren: The problem is, yes, that our leader has very low self-confidence, especially as a huntsman. 

Weiss: And Pyrrha is the best huntress in the world. 

Ruby: What about Glynda? 

Weiss: I know what I said. 

Pyrrha: I’m… not even an huntress… yet… 

Weiss: You’re already better than most huntresses. 

Nora: Point of Order! 

Ruby: Point of what? 

Nora: Motion to strike the witness?! 

Nora: *grabs her hammer* 

Ren: *sighs* 

Ren: You know that’s not what that means. 

Ruby: What what means? 

Ren: She’s been watching legal dramas, lately. What I think she’s trying to say is that whether or not Pyrrha is a licences huntress is irrelevant to the current discussion. 

Nora: Yeah, that. 

Pyrrha: *looks about nervously* 

Weiss: Permission to treat the witness as hostile? 

Ruby: I thought we were the judges? 

Blake: I think we’re closer to a jury. 

Weiss: I did say we are a committee? 

Ren: The most relevant issue is that Jaune does not see himself as worthy of her. 

Weiss: But he thinks he’s worthy of ME?! 

Ruby: What he needs is more self-confidence. 

Blake: That’s what Pyrrha has been trying to do for a while now. 

Yang: Grab him. Kiss him. Put his hand in your bodice. Or in your… 

Yang: *gestures below her waist* 

Weiss: Language! 

Nora: More like sign language. 

Ren: Do we have any other suggestions? 

Weiss: How about a romantic dinner? Pyrrha can wear her gorgeous dress. Ren and Nora and make sure Jaune wears a nice suit… which… for Pyrrha’s sake… I will be willing to splurge for… 

Weiss: *pulls out her credit card* 

Ruby: What about the one he wore?.. 

Weiss: I said nice suit. I’ll get you guys a reservation at my favourite restaurant. 

Pyrrha: *looks about nervously* 

Ren: Perhaps something less public. 

Yang: That’s what I’m sayin’. 

Weiss: What you were saying is… was… 

Weiss: *stares at Yang with narrow eyes* 

Yang: You should really try it some day. 

Pyrrha: Is it really that good? 

Yang: It’s fun and all, but it really depends on who you’re with. They can make it magical. 

Yang: *looks at Blake* 

Pyrrha: I don’t know if I could pull it off. 

Yang: I could show you. 

Pyrrha: Even if it worked, would it make Jaune fall in love with me? 

Ren: This is Jaune we’re talking about. He’ll probably start to think about marrying you. 

Pyrrha: *dreamily* Marrying? 

*door makes noise* 

Jaune: Uh, guys, could you let me in? 

Weiss: Committee is on recess for two weeks. We’ll discuss any progress at that time. 

Pyrrha: Two weeks? I couldn’t do it in two weeks. 

Weiss: Your performance will be evaluated by the committee at that time. 

Jaune: Uh, guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogue](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188042958135/arkos-the-committee-to-get-pyrrha-nikos-and) Tumblog.


End file.
